Trailers are commonly used to increase loading capacity for a vehicle. Some vehicles are adapted to be driven both on roads and off roads, and consequently there is a need for trailers that can be driven both on and off roads. One way of increasing the off road capabilities of a trailer is to use a bogie suspension for the wheels of the trailer, since this constructions allows the wheels to pivot relative the chassis of the trailer. Moreover, in some environments such as when driving in snow, passing deep ditches or driving in a very uneven terrain, runners may be used to increase the off-road capabilities of a trailer.
However, runners are not preferred on a trailer when driving it on a road.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved trailer with good driving capabilities both on road and off-road.